


Red Raven: A New Beginning

by RedLeaderDemon



Series: Raven AU: The story of Tom [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: But definitely more fluff, M/M, Maybe some smex, Red Raven, idk - Freeform, maybe sad, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderDemon/pseuds/RedLeaderDemon
Summary: Raven!Tom has been saved from an unlikely hero: The original Tord. This story is about Tom starting a new life in this new place, and may have forgotten about his friends.





	Red Raven: A New Beginning

‘February 2nd, 2027  
Today has been a fantastic victory for the army. Both France and Germany are under our control, now that their armies have surrendered. If we can get Britain to surrender, then America, we’ll be an unstoppable force. We can take the whole planet, me and Raven Tom ruling it side by side.’ Tord stopped and reread the last sentence. Did he really say he and the Tom he rescued were going to be rulers together? Was he being this attached to a version of someone he hated? He looked over at the sleeping Brit at his side, he looked cute when he slept.. He vigorously shook his head, trying to clear such thoughts away. He didn’t love him, he couldn’t.. But, he was so kind, adorable, lovable. He couldn’t help but.. Have feelings for him.. Tord gave a sigh and continued writing, deciding he wasn’t going to mark out the sentence. He promised himself that he would write his true feelings on subject matters in this journal and he wasn’t now going to break it.

~+~

Tom was happily scarfing down food, Tord having to stop him for a few moments. “Give yerself some time to breathe between bites, jeeze- You’ve been scarfing down your food ever since I brought you here-” Tom chuckled apologetically, swallowing his bite.

“Sorry- I wasn’t given much food when I was with him..” Tord gave him a sympathetic look, ruffling his short, uneven hair. Tom smiled and nuzzled his hand like a cat would before returning to eating his breakfast, eating at a slower pace so he didn't worry Tord. The Norske cracked a small smile as he looked over the small Brit before wrapping his arms around him, resting his head on Tom´s, the Brit blushing, but letting him.

“You’re hair is soft..” Tord mumbled, nuzzling it softly.

“Awwh, thanks Tord.” Tom giggled, leaning against Tord. Tord couldn’t help but smile at the adorable Brit in his arms.

He loved him so much..


End file.
